Aerial
by Femslash Extraordinaire
Summary: Vivienne is in control of many things. The situation with Cassandra and her mafia top the list.


**Super fun to write. If there's enough interest, I'll expand this and make it a full length fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

"Fuck you, lady! I don't have to give you shit!" Phillip said, fists clenched on the table.

Vivienne took a sip of her tea then set it down. "I disagree Mr. McKay. It clearly says in my records that you lost a bet at the games and owe me money. And my records never lie."

"So, what? You expect me to pay you when it was obviously rigged."

Another sip of tea and a polite smile. Just because he made her blood boil didn't excuse a lack of manners.

He stood up and went to leave. Vivienne tsked. The others that she had stationed around the ice cream shop stood up with him. His eyes grew large as he realized that she had him surrounded. Did he really think her so stupid that she would come without backup?

Before she could apprehend the man and let one of her boys torture it out of him, he pulled out a gun.

Vivienne immediately flipped the table sideways for cover and grabbed her own gun from her garter belt underneath her dress.

The man shot wildly as he ran for cover behind the counter at the back. Vivienne smirked at the tactic. Phillip would die here today. Even if he thought cover would save him.

She turned the table towards the back quickly and the others followed her lead.

Bullets were flying left and right and she quickly rolled forward, moving to another table closer to him.

She had a clear shot on Philip when he aimed for someone else and she shot him in the head. Blood and brain flew everywhere.

And what a pity. They'd have to use their other cover-up ice cream shop. This one usually was more pleasant to look at, excluding now of course, and empty so they didn't have to do damage control if something like this happened.

She righted the table and brushed herself off.

Some of her men were shot, but none of the wounds were deadly. But she wasn't going to stop. Tonight she was supposed to meet with Cassandra and nothing was going to keep her. Least of all mere flesh wounds.

"Clean this up and if cops come, hide the body," she said before leaving.

The walk to Cassandra's apartment was short and excitement bubbled in her stomach with each step. It had been a week or so since she last saw her. Both were too busy with their jobs to see each other more than a couple times a week and sometimes, like this week, only once. They had talked about moving in with each other not long ago, but they agreed it would bring unnecessary complications so they decided against it.

Vivienne knocked on the door and Cassandra opened it with a large smile. Then, they hugged. "Darling. How are you?"

"I've missed you," Cassandra said then tightened her grip.

"I have too."

They separated and went in before Cassandra shut the door. Making their way to the couch, Vivienne took note of Cassandra's apartment. A large pile of papers were stacked on the table and the rest of the living room was in disarray. She must be working on that case again.

"So are you any closer to the mob boss?" she asked. Would Cassandra catch her soon or never catch her at all?

"No." Cassandra's mood immediately plummeted. Her jaw tensed and her voice sounded annoyed. "The boss is the most illusive man I've ever tried to bring down."

"Maybe you'll get a break soon." She doubted it. After all, no one ever got the best of her. She was in control of the situation and she planned for that to stay the same.

"Hopefully. My boss won't leave me alone about it."

After that, they cuddled on the couch as they watched TV. Cassandra insisted on _I Love Lucy_ , her favorite show, and Vivienne didn't fight her on it as much as she usually did.

Vivienne used to doubt they could make this work. But what was life without a bit of a challenge? She loved Cassandra and most importantly of all, she loved the game.

When she kissed Cassandra that night, it was sweet and soft. If she found out who Vivienne truly was, would that change how gentle Cassandra was? Probably. The idea didn't put her off as it once did.

"I love you," she said that night well after Cassandra had fallen asleep. She kissed her forehead and quickly left. The night was still relatively young after all. Work was always plentiful.


End file.
